eternal_requiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Terran Aristocracy
The Terran Aristocracy, or commonly referred to as the Aristocrats, Imperial Nobility, Highborn, Blue Bloods, Old Money, and simply the Aristocracy, is the name of both the type of governing found throughout the Terran Imperium and the social class made up of the Imperium's elite from its' numerous systems and planets that largely governs each world semi-independent of the wider Imperial government, though there are limits to how much independence these aristocrats truly have. Most aristocrats can trace their houses' creation to the days of the Great Crusade, of which were often the result of generals being given titles of nobility and power by Emperor Lelouch himself, which only strengthened once the Imperium was formalized in the decades since the Imperium creation, becoming a feudalistic governing body that runs the day to day affairs of the Imperium. While most of the Imperial Aristocracy's nobility came from titles and powers awarded to them by the Emperor, not all of were this. Paraxminitly ten percent of the Imperial Aristocracy can trance their noble heritage back tens of thousands of years ago, with some being former dynasties of Terra's ancient monarchial past. These older nobles, however, did not have the same status as they currently enjoy in the tens of thousands of years since mid 20th century CE to the creation of the Imperium at the beginning of the 300th century CE, as they were just simple citizens of their respected homelands rather than an elite class of people that hold power over wider society. For much of the Imperium's history, the Terran Aristocracy had been the primary governing body for much of the Imperium's territories, with numerous Archduchies ruling numerous planets or systems across the Imperium, with an equally innumerable amount of lower nobles serving them, and the Archduchies themselves serving the Emperor himself. This feudal-like system was created with the purpose of effective governing of each planet, as the local nobles are the best fit to govern these worlds effectively than direct governance from the Throneworld of Terra. However, this system proved to be ineffectual over time as repeated abuses from the Imperium's nobility against the non-nobles of the Imperium was a common issue facing the Imperium throughout the ten thousand years of its' existence before the restructuring of the government by Liana post Second Galactic War, as well as repeated feudal wars between these nobles often resulted in worlds devested by internal conflicts, sparking even more desire for a reform to the Imperium's governance. The Aristocracy continued post Second Galactic War, but not without having much of their powers limited or stripped entirely, including various measures by the newly created Imperial Parliament to limit the role the Imperium's nobility had in the Imperium's government. These reforms greatly angered numerous nobles across the Imperium who would eventually join together to try and overthrow the Imperial government in the Second Imperial Civil War, under the banner of the Terran Confederacy. However, this turned out to be the death nail to the aristocracy as a whole, as the Imperial Government had disbanded the aristocracy entirely at the end of the conflict, striping the titles, rights, and privileges away from the nobility of the Imperium, leaving only the Imperial Family with any sort of nobility left in the Imperium. History Nobles Ranks and Their Powers Former Nobles Ranks and Their Powers Category:Terran Imperium Category:Imperium Government Category:Imperial Nobility Category:Terran Aristocracy